Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Baby Doll ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes "Love That Baby" *Jaden: *watching "Love That Baby"* Oh my gods... This is nauseating.... *Jeffrey: Oy vey... *Tammy: *hides her face against Shira* Icky!!!! *DJ: Ugh! *Alexis: I can see why this show ended... *Aqua: Me too... *Xion: You have GOT to be kidding... *Scamper: How annoying... *Rainbow Dash: You said it. *Robin: I remember this show from when I was a kid. It still stinks. *Commissioner Gordon: Be that as it may, three of the cast's original actors disappeared last week. *gives Batman some photos* *Batman: *check the photos* And these two? *shows the last two* *Gordon: Ms. Vance is in the show at Gotham Rep. I have police bodyguards following her everywhere. *looks at another photo* But that other one, Mary Dahl, dropped out of sight years ago. Ironically, the same thing brought a end to her fame turned her into a recluse. *Spike: Wouldn't Mary be all grown up by now? More About Baby *Batman: Any reason she'd have a grudge? *Summer: Actually, THEY should hate her. *Spike: Why? *Summer: Dahl put them all outta work when she quit the series to become a dramatic actress. *DJ: A what? *(Summer puts in a VHS tape of Dahl's performance in Macbeth and turns the TV on.) *Dhal (on screen): What! will these hands ne’er be clean? Here’s the smell of the blood still: all the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh! oh! oh! *Robin: P.U! *Jaden: Boring! *Jeffrey: Oh, brother... *Tammy: *sits there confused about what she saw* *DJ: *sits there confused as well* *Shira: This is Shakespeare, kids. You wouldn't understand it at your age. *DJ: Oooooooooh. Someting fow gwown-ups? *Beetles: Yep. As a showbiz bug, I know talent when I see it, and THAT is not talent. *Batty: She would never make it in "America's Got Talent". *Aqua: I don't know which is worse. Dahl's TV show or this. *Bartok: Given the choice, I'd say both. *Xion: *covers her face from the TV with one of Aqua's blue cloths* *Aqua: *puts her hand on her head* *Xion: Sorry, mommy. This is just disgusting to watch. *Aqua: I know. *Summer: That's what the critics said. Baby's dramatic career flopped, and when she tried to start her TV show again, the networks turned her down. *Alexis: Seriously? She wanted to go back to doing that show again? *Jeffrey: Oy... *Scamper: What a spoiled kid. *Xion: *shakes her head in disappointment* *Batman: That still doesn't explain why she's after her old cast. *Brain: Maybe she misses them. *Atticus: I doubt that. *Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's crazy talk. *Robin: Maybe there's a clue in these old episodes. *Xion: *thinks to herself* Oh, great. *Tammy: Big sistew? *Xion: I think i know where this is going. *Summer: You can borrow them if you want. And when you crack the case, you can pay me back with an exclusive- *she turns around to find Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians gone* interview... More Clues *(Robin is watching episodes of "Love That Baby" with Xion and the cubs for clues) *Xion: Oy... *Tammy: Icky show!! *DJ: Ugh... *Aqua: *walks over to them* Are you kids okay? *Xion: This show is pitiful. No wonder why it was cancelled. *Aqua: You don't have to watch it if you don't want to, Xion. *Xion: I know, but...if there's anything on that show that can tell us why Dahl would want revenge on her old cast, i gotta help find it. I just can't stand to watch this. *Aqua: ....... *gently sits by Xion and smiles a bit* When this is over, I'll make it up to you. *Xion: ...! You will? *Aqua: *wraps an arm around Xion and smiles* After this, we'll watch whatever you want, my little princess. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* Anything for you, Xion. *Xion: *hugs her* *Aqua: *watches with Robin, Xion and the cubs* How annoying.... *Robin: Tell me about it. *Tammy: Why can't it be Sesame Stweet...? *DJ: Oh, brotwher... *Robin: Remember that time Poison Ivy nearly smothered us in those vines? With the really sharp thorns? *Batman: Yes. *Robin: This is worse. We did learn one thing though. Baby hasn't got every member of her cast. In the last season, the show's rating began to drop. So the producers introduced a new character. Baby's little cousin Spunky. *(The TV shows Baby and a birthday cake, and Spunky comes in) *(They watched as Spunky shoves Baby's face into the cake) *Tammy: *laughs* *DJ: *snickers* *Aqua: *giggles* THAT is funny. *Xion: *giggles too* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes